


When?

by Cali_se



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: :When did everything change?
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	When?

When did everything change? That's what I can't quite put my finger on. Was there one defining moment? A moment that tilted my world and shook me awake? Did it happen that day in the RV, when he smiled at me, his eyes bright with excitement that we might finally get rich? Or was it the night he wept against my chest until my shirt was wet with his tears?

Whatever it was, whenever it happened, that moment eventually brought us here. Day by day, moment by moment, we edged closer and closer until finally...

A kiss unlike any other I'd known before. A first kiss in more ways than one.

And now, countless kisses later, after several stolen moments daring to go only so far before turning away, here we are: hearts slowing to a resting pace as the evidence of our lovemaking dries on our bellies.

And it really was lovemaking - not a quick and careless fuck, not an angry, fevered lay. We made love. I held him close; I smoothed his hair, kissed his mouth, caressed his body; I breathed his name and heard my own name on his breath in turn. The sweetness of his kiss still lingers on my lips as he turns to face me. His eyes are sleepy, yet sparkling, his features coloured with the soft blush of contentment, and I think to myself, _I did that._

I ask myself again, as I look at him and return his smile: when did it all change? When did that cocky pain in the ass I hooked up with all those weeks ago turn into this beautiful young man lying beside me now? When did being with him start to include a desperate, aching need to touch him?

When, exactly, did I fall in love?


End file.
